A Beleza dentro da Fera
by Kate Riddle
Summary: Às vezes ele a assusta. Às vezes ele a seduz. Às vezes ele tenta matá-la. O que poderia estar por trás daquele olhar? E qual deles era o verdadeiro: o verde-musgo profundo e amigo, ou o amarelo maníaco e assassino? FxF
1. Esbarrando no perigo

_**Uma história totalmente nonsense sobre Flippy & Flaky e personagens de HTF em geral todos como humanos... minha primeira tentativa de HTF, não me matem por favor X_X**_

_**Happy Tree Friends infelizmente não me pertence, caso contrário o Flippy seria um primeiro-tenente gostosão descamisado *.***_

Capítulo 1

Flaky pendurou a mochila no ombro, enfiou dois cookies de chocolate na boca, calçou os sapatos e saiu correndo.

_Droga, droga, droga! Atrasada logo no primeiro dia de aula!_

Pegou a bicicleta, com um suspiro de raiva. Sabia que ia se arrepender mais tarde, na hora de voltar, mas descer a ladeira sobre rodas era a única forma de chegar no horário.

Pedalou morro abaixo com força. Sua cabeça coçava terrivelmente, porque não tinha tido tempo de lavar o cabelo, e as malditas caspas grudavam nos fios longos e vermelhos, em seu couro cabeludo, e ainda por cima caíam sobre seus ombros como se fosse neve.

Ela coçou a nuca e rapidamente voltou a segurar o guidão da bicicleta. Quase tinha caído. E as caspas continuavam coçando...

Aconteceu tudo ao mesmo tempo: Flaky levou a mão à cabeça, a roda da frente de sua bicicleta deu uma topada em uma pedra e o sujeito saiu de uma das casas à frente. Com o susto, ela puxou o freio e a bicicleta já desgovernada levantou a roda de trás. A menina só teve tempo de fechar os olhos e gritar.

CATAPUM!

Ela tinha voado por cima do guidão e acertado em cheio o pobre e desavisado pedestre. Tinha caído sobre ele e os dois foram atropelados pela bicicleta descontrolada, que rolou pela descida por mais alguns metros antes de parar. Flaky gemeu. Sentia dores nas costelas e nos joelhos. Abriu os olhos castanhos devagar, ainda assustada, e se viu a centímetros do rosto de um rapaz.

- Me... me desc-...

Antes que terminasse de falar ele agarrou-lhe os pulsos e rolou sobre ela, pressionando-lhe o corpo no chão com seu peso. Flaky gritou, aterrorizada, e começou a se debater.

- Calma, queridinha – a voz dele era um sussurro rouco assustador – eu não vou te machucar... _muito._

Desesperada, ela gritou ainda mais alto e ele riu. Com uma só mão forte enluvada em couro, segurou-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. Puxou uma faca de caça, encostando a lâmina fria e denteada em seu pescoço. A menina o encarou, parlisada de medo.

O "pobre e desavisado pedestre" era um rapaz alto, de rosto magro e pálido, com olhos amarelados como os de um falcão e sorriso demente. Uma boina militar torta estava mal equilibrada sobre seus cabelos tingidos de verde-ácido, e uma corrente pendia de seu pescoço com uma plaqueta de identificação. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios num gesto lento e obsceno, fazendo Flaky engolir em seco, seus olhos marejados. A faca fez pressão contra sua garganta, produzindo um corte superficial porém doloroso. Duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da menina ao sentir o filete de sangue deslizar por sua pele.

_Morri._

Fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe final, mas ele não veio. Suas mãos foram soltas e o peso dele sobre seu corpo desapareceu. Flaky abriu um olho, assustada, e viu o garoto – agora que ele não estava mais a ameaçando, percebeu que não era muito mais velho do que ela – a encarando com uma expressão confusa. O brilho amarelado maníaco desaparecera de seu olhar quando ele a encarou: seus olhos estavam verdes, nebulosos e aturdidos. Ele fitou a faca que tinha nas mãos, ainda manchada de sangue, e percebeu o ferimento no pescoço de Flaky. Levantou-se, trêmulo.

- Eu... eu não quis... me desculpe...

Virou-se e saiu correndo.

_**Read & Review please!**_


	2. O psicopata senta ao lado

**_Segundo capítulo, yay! Obrigada pelas reviews, elas são muito importantes para o meu ego *.*_**

**_O segundo capítulo está bem maior do que o primeiro, espero que gostem ^^_**

_**Leitores não-brasileiros, não tem problema postar reviews em espanhol e/ou inglês**_

Capítulo 2

Flaky entrou na sala de aula exatos cinco segundos antes do sinal tocar. Jamais soube como tivera a capacidade de se levantar, pegar a bicicleta ligeiramente avariada e pedalar o restante do caminho até a escola. Ainda estava dolorida do tombo, mas o pior já tinha passado: tinha até mesmo limpado o sangue do corte na manga longa de sua blusa vermelha, de forma que o ferimento leve já podia passar despercebido. Só esperava que o pai fosse compreensivo e a deixasse na escola a caminho do trabalho a partir do dia seguinte. Não sabia se deveria chamar a polícia, contar às amigas, guardar para si... Já tinha sido assaltada antes, mas nunca tinha sentido tanto medo!

Ela sempre fora muito apreensiva. Medrosa. Desde pequena tinha medo de sair sozinha à noite, medo de ser assassinada, torturada, sequestrada... e mesmo agora, com 16 anos, não tinha melhorado muito. Escondia o rosto por trás da franja vermelha, os cabelos crespos sempre armados e cheios de caspa, tinha sardas no nariz e olhos grandes, castanhos. Não era uma linda e alta loira com mechas rosadas no cabelo e olhos azuis como Giggles, ou uma morena de longos cachos negro-azulados e olhos escuros no formato de amêndoas como Petunia. Também não tinha o desembaraço das duas com os garotos, o modo como se vestiam e maquiavam com cuidado, iam em festas, baladas e tudo o mais. Já a ideia de "noite animada" para Flaky era um filme e uma caneca de chocolate no seu quarto.

Sentou-se em uma das carteiras do fundo, atrás das amigas. As duas acenaram para ela, e Flaky mal conseguiu sorrir de volta. Pegou os livros e seu caderno, e foi poupada de entrar na conversa das duas pelo professor Lumpy, de Artes, que entrou na classe. Ele colocou suas coisas sobre a mesa e olhou para o relógio de bolso. Suspirou.

- Bom, classe, vamos começar com um... é... desenho. Livre. Isso, desenhem o que quiserem... hum... tirando coisas pornográficas, é claro... hum... estão todos aqui?

Giggles e Petúnia caíram no riso, e mesmo Flaky, que ainda estava pensativa e preocupada, deu um sorriso pálido. Nesse momento a porta se abriu, e a ruivinha sentiu como se tivesse engolido um cubo de gelo. A primeira coisa que viu foi a mão segurando a borda da porta, grande, magra e com uma daquelas luvas de couro usadas para fazer musculação. A jaqueta grande camuflada com mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e a calça combinando. Os coturnos bem engraxados, por fora da calça. Uma boina verde sobre cabelos ainda mais verdes. Aquele pesadelo de olhos amarelos que a tinha agarrado, ameaçado e machucado. Levou a mão ao pescoço, o corte tinha voltado a doer sem razão aparente...

- Ah, é, é, eu já ia esquecendo – Lumpy coçou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho de dentes tortos – pessoal, esse é o aluno novo da classe de vocês, Flippy. Chegou um pouco tarde, não, mocinho?

O rapaz encarou o professor. Lumpy era mais alto, mas o demônio de verde era mas forte e intimidador com aquelas roupas militares.

- Pois é, me atrasei. Foi mal. Fui atropelado por uma guria retardada no caminho.

Por um breve momento a raiva superou o medo de Flaky. Quem ele pensava que era para chamá-la de "guria retardada"? Não era culpa dela se as calçadas da cidade pareciam queijo suíço! Mas dois segundos depois ela se lembrou da faca em sua garganta e voltou a se esconder atrás de Petúnia.

- Sente-se... hum... deixe-me ver... atrás de Giggles, ao lado de Flaky. É um bom lugar pra você, pode se sentar lá.

Flippy levou a mão à testa numa imitação jocosa de continência e foi até a carteira indicada pelo professor. A menina ruiva soltou um guincho agudo de terror, e Petúnia olhou para trás, preocupação espelhada em seus belos olhos negros:

- Ei, Flaky, tá tudo bem aí?

- S-s-sim. T-tudo ok.

Pensou se não deveria contar às amigas do acidente que sofrera a caminho da escola, mas quando ia começar a falar o assunto sentou-se bem ao seu lado. Ela arrastou a carteira para longe dele o mais discretamente que pôde, soltando um gemido baixo de medo.

- Srta. Flaky?

Foi como se alguém tivesse espetado seu traseiro com um alfinete: ela deu um salto na cadeira, se empertigando.

- Sim, professor!

- Ajude seu novo coleguinha, sim? - a classe gargalhou. Lumpy tinha o costume de tratar os alunos como se tivessem cinco anos de idade. Mas a ruiva não riu: seus olhos se arregalaram até ficarem parecidos com duas enormes moedas de cobre. Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade! Ele era um monstro! – você vai ficar encarregada de mostrar a escola para ele no intervalo e acompanhá-lo nas aulas. Certo?

Flaky arriscou uma olhada para o lado. Flippy até então estava sentado relaxado na cadeira, as pernas abertas e o corpo inclinado para trás, a boina puxada sobre o rosto. Mas quando se sentiu observado, levantou os olhos para ela e por um momento a menina pensou ver um brilho amarelado em seu olhar, quando ele deu um meio sorriso torto e malicioso.

_Ele vai me matar. Vai cortar meu pescoço, arrancar minhas tripas e moer meus ossos!_

O sinal tocou, e Flaky levantou-se de um salto como se tivesse sido eletrocutada. Enfiou o caderno de Artes e o estojo na mochila de qualquer jeito e já ia saindo em direção à porta, quando uma mão fechou-se em torno de seu pulso. Mais uma vez ela guinchou como um animal assustado, e virou-se para encarar os olhos escuros aterrorizantes daquele demônio de cabelo verde.

Ela estava completamente aterrorizada. Olhou em volta, ninguém os observava. Só Giggles e Petunia que a esperavam na porta, conversando absortas e dando risadinhas maliciosas, de vez em quando laçavam um olhar na direção deles. Enquanto isso, aquele garoto continuava segurando seu pulso trêmulo. Flaky levou a outra mão ao pescoço involuntariamente e se virou devagar para ele.

Flippy sorria. Mas não era aquele sorriso diabólico que a atormentara durante boa parte da manhã, quando se lembrava da cena do acidente. Era um sorriso comum, normal, simples.

- Você é a Flaky, certo?

- C-certo... - ela sentiu os joelhos tremendo e o ar faltando. Uma crise. Que ótimo momento para isso!

- Então, eu estou meio perdido, a próxima aula é de Geografia...

- Professor Russel, sala 15, é a terceira porta do lado direito no corredor. Com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro!

Ela se soltou com um puxão e saiu correndo. Passou pelas amigas e foi direto para o sanitário das meninas. Sentou-se no chão, dentro de um dos boxes e respirou fundo bem devagar. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos, e à medida que chorava baixinho ia se acalmando lentamente. Ouviu uma batida suave na porta do box.

- Flaky?

- Oi, Petunia. A porta está aberta.

A morena entrou no box apertado e sentou-se sobre a tampa do vaso. Giggles vinha logo atrás, e abaixou-se na frente de Flaky.

- O que aconteceu, amiga? - perguntou, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Não... não foi nada...

- Você teve uma crise, não foi? - perguntou Petunia, e ela recomeçou a chorar.

- Chhhh, calma, já passou...

As duas a consolaram até que ela voltou ao normal. Levantaram-na do chão, fizeram com que lavasse o rosto e respirasse fundo até melhorar. Não era novidade para as duas lidar com a síndrome do pânico de Flaky, que sofria com isso praticamente desde a pré-escola. Mas de uns tempos para cá ela parecia praticamente curada, já fazia quase um ano desde o último ataque de pânico...

- O que aconteceu, Flaky? - perguntou Giggles carinhosamente, enquanto as três voltavam para a classe – você parecia ótima num minuto, e de repente...

Ela coçou a cabeça, fazendo um punhado de caspas cair sobre seus ombros. As amigas estavam com suas bolsas, mas pelo visto a dela tinha ficado na sala de artes...

- Foi aquele maníaco psicótico assassino de ciclistas.

- Quem?

Nesse momento elas chegaram na sala. Russel, o professor de Geografia, tinha começado a falar sobre algum arquipélago do Caribe, mas agora debatia técnicas de pesca em alto-mar com Cuddles e Toothy.

As meninas foram para seus lugares de costume. Flaky viu sua mochila sobre a cadeira... ao lado _dele._

Flippy sorriu e acenou para ela. A menina engoliu em seco. Ele parecia bem diferente do monstro assassino que a emboscara no caminho para a escola, apesar de ainda parecer ameaçador naquelas roupas de soldado.

Elas se acomodaram e Giggles deu um sorrisinho para Flippy:

- Obrigada por trazer a mochila da Flaky.

- Às ordens – a voz dele era grave e bonita, não parecia em nada a voz daquele maníaco – como você está, Flaky?

Ela corou e olhou para os próprios tênis.

- T-tudo bem, eu só p-passei mal. Comi uns cookies meio estragados hoje de manhã.

O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas.

- É melhor você se cuidar

- S-sim...

Nesse momento o prof. Russel deu um berro:

- Ora bolas, seus ratinhos do mar! Vocês estão me embromando, suas pestinhas! Página vinte e dois do livro, AGORA! Ou eu vou fervê-los em fondue de queijo!

Todos se apressaram em abrir os livros, e Russel voltou às explicações sobre comércio e política na América Central. Giggles virou-se para Flaky, curiosa:

- Ei, Flake, quem foi o maníaco psicótico que te atacou?

- É, conta mais! - pediu Petunia.

Ela olhou de relance para Flippy. Ele estava rígido na cadeira, olhando fixamente para seu livro-texto. Sabia que ele estava ouvindo. E, por algum motivo, sabia que não devia contar a verdade para as amigas. Pelo menos, não enquanto não tivesse certeza do que acontecia com ele.

- Foi um maluco que tentou me assaltar. Me derrubou da bicicleta e tentou levar minha bolsa. Mas aí chegou um cara, deu uns socos nele e ele correu.

- Ah...

O prof. Russel deu mais alguns gritos e a classe se calou por completo. Flaky ainda olhava para o colega do lado de tempos em tempos. Ele tinha relaxado um pouco, agora riscava algo nas margens do livro de Geografia. Pouco a pouco ele foi voltando ao normal, assim como a ruiva. Por mais que estivesse com medo, por mais que o incidente daquela manhã a tivesse assustado, não tinha como ele matá-la ali, numa sala de aula com outras vinte pessoas. Ou tinha?

Flaky viu Lifty, um dos piores bagunceiros da classe, pedir licença para ir ao banheiro. Ela suspirou, cansada. Sabia o que ele ia fazer: pôr fogo em uma lixeira, tocar o alarme de incêndio e fazer com que todos fossem dispensados mais cedo. Ele e Shifty, seu irmão gêmeo, sempre faziam esse tipo de coisa. E, por algum motivo desconhecido, nunca eram pegos...

Estava certa. Em menos de dois minutos a sirene do alarme soou, causando pânico no professor e em algumas outras classes. Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy e todos os outros que conheciam bem os truques de Lifty e Shifty, apenas reviraram os olhos e começaram a arrumar o material para sair. Ela ouviu um barulho alto a seu lado. Flippy tinha derrubado o livro e pressionava o indicador e o polegar sobre os olhos com força. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e gotas de suor surgiram em sua testa. Ele respirava rápido, arfando, e mesmo aterrorizada a ruivinha sentiu pena dele. Devia estar passando mal ou algo do gênero. A mão esquerda dele se contraía e relaxava em espasmos. Flaky agiu antes mesmo que se desse conta: tocou o braço dele e sussurrou seu nome:

- Flippy? Flippy, está tudo bem?

O garoto baixou a mão direita devagar. Seus olhos estavam amarelados, com aquela estranha luz demente, embora não estivessem tão brilhantes como quando ele a atacara. Lentamente aquele brilho maníaco desapareceu. Flippy arfava como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, gotas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Agora estou. Obrigado.

**_Read & Review pleeeeease *.*_**


	3. Chantagem?

_**Olááá!**_

_**Antes de mais nada, obrigada pelas reviews, e cá está o terceiro capítulo da fic. Esse era o último que eu tinha manuscrito, então, daqui pra frente as atualizações vão demorar um pouco mais. Mas vou continuar atualizando!**_

_**Beijos, read & review please!**_

Capítulo 3

Estava sentada na última carteira, com Flippy ao seu lado, na aula de Biologia. Estavam dissecando sapos. Flaky abriu a caixa e tirou o bicho de lá, um enorme sapo marrom-esverdeado de olhos saltados.

- Flippy, me passa o bisturi?

- Claro.

Ela olhou para o colega, e ficou paralisada de choque. Flippy lhe estendia sua faca de caça, a lâmina manchada de sangue seco (_meu sangue, _pensou ela, amedrontada), e seus olhos tinham aquele brilho maníaco cor de ouro. Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, exibindo dentes anormalmente pontiagudos, rindo de um jeito diabólico.

- Essa é bem mais afiada, queridinha... quer experimentar?

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Flippy foi mais rápido: agarrou-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dela. Flaky gritou quando a ponta afiada da faca começou a traçar uma reta lenta e dolorosa por baixo de sua blusa, acompanhando o cós de sua minissaia.

- Senhorita Furrow, está atrapalhando a aula – disse o professor Pop, sem sequer olhá-la. – continue seu dever. Senhor Finch, ajude-a, sim?

– Pode deixar, professor... – ele disse, olhando para a garota como se ela fosse uma suculenta fatia de pizza que ele estivesse prestes a devorar.

A ruivinha engoliu em seco, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Nenhum deles estava vendo aquilo? Olhou para Flippy, que ainda a segurava com uma das mãos, tão próximo dela que estava quase sentada no colo dele. O garoto lambeu o sangue fresco na faca, sempre olhando-a nos olhos, sempre sorrindo como um demônio.

- Grite mais, sua vadiazinha. Quero ouvir você gritando!

Cravou a faca na coxa de Flaky, que não conseguiu se conter e fez o que ele queria.

- MAIS ALTO!

Flippy girou a faca, provocando uma dor excruciante na menina, que gritava e chorava. O sangue escorria como uma cachoeira, encharcando os dois.

- Isso, amorzinho – ele riu – chore mais. Grite bem alto. Sua dor é o meu tesão. De novo!

Empurrou a faca tão fundo que a ponta raspou no osso, e Flaky gritou alto o suficiente para acordar todo o quarteirão. Agarrou o travesseiro, chorando. Tinha acordado com seu próprio grito. A porta do quarto se abriu e seus pais entraram.

- Flaky!

Ela se jogou nos braços deles, soluçando como uma criança. Estava com falta de ar, a segunda crise de síndrome do pânico em uma semana.

Estava lidando bem com a situação na escola. Flippy se mantinha à distância, cumprimentando-a educadamente e raramente falando com ela. Petunia e Giggles já tinham, para desespero de Flaky, tentado flertar com ele, mas o garoto não lhes dava muita bola. Já fazia cinco dias que ele tinha se mudado para lá, e quatro períodos letivos ao lado dele tinham estraçalhado os nervos da ruiva. E pensar que ainda era sexta-feira...

Acalmou-se devagar, e quando parou de chorar os pais saíram. Não conseguiria mais dormir, sem chance depois daquele pesadelo. Por mais que Flippy não fizesse nada contra ela desde a trombada de bicicleta (e não tinha mais surtado desde a aula de Geografia na segunda-feira) ela ainda tinha um medo irracional do rapaz.

Sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos. Tentou se consolar, pensando consigo mesma que já era sexta. Só mais um dia, e já seria fim de semana. Dois dias inteiros livre daquele maníaco!

Tomou café e pegou carona com o pai como de costume. Chegou cedo na escola e foi para a sala de aula, onde encontrou, sobre sua carteira, um papel dobrado em forma de um passarinho, com seu nome escrito em uma das asas. Desdobrou-o e viu uma caligrafia simples e angulosa.

"_Não fique com raiva de mim. Precisamos conversar. F."_

"F". De Flippy. Só podia ser. Ela coçou a cabeça, confusa. Primeiro ele tentava matá-la, e agora queria falar com ela? Pro inferno com aquele retardado! Não queria nada com ele!

- O que é isso?

O papel foi arrancado da mão dela com violência.

- Hum, então a senhorita piolhenta está com raiva do namoradinho?

Flaky olhou com raiva para o garoto. Shifty era um dos motivos pelos quais tivera inúmeros ataques de pânico quando criança. Era, junto com seu gêmeo Lifty, um contrabandista de quase tudo na escola: CDs e DVDs piratas, bebidas, cigarros e, acima de tudo, informações. Pelo que ela sabia, Sniffles, o editor do jornal da escola, fazia parte do dever de casa deles em troca de furos de reportagem. Faziam qualquer coisa para ganhar dinheiro ou se livrar dos trabalhos escolares, mas atormentar Flaky era como um esporte para os dois. Lifty e Shifty Stoll eram idênticos, franzinos e magros, com cabelos pretos até os ombros e olheiras profundas que faziam com que parecessem dois guaxinins. A única forma de diferenciá-los era um boné verde que Lifty usava o tempo todo.

Os dois tinham aterrorizado a infância dela, espalhando boatos, pregando peças e dando sustos na menina. Tinham até mesmo "deixado escapar" para mais da metade da escola que ela tinha piolhos, quando na verdade era só um problema sério de caspa. Giggles e Petunia sempre a protegiam, mas nesse momento estava sozinha na classe com Shifty. Não fazia ideia de que tipo de histórias ele e o irmão iam espalhar a respeito dela e de Flippy...

Nesse momento lembrou-se, pela bilionésima vez, do acidente de bicicleta há quatro dias. Do corte na garganta. Dos olhos amarelos e assassinos de Flippy.

_Ora bolas, tenho problemas muito maiores do que esses dois ladrõezinhos de meia pataca!_

Arrancou o papel da mão de Shifty e o empurrou.

- Não me enche o saco, seu panaca!

- Ui, estamos bem nervosinhos, hein? Que foi? Seu soldadinho não fez o serviço direito essa noite?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu _não estou_ namorando com ele! Em segundo, se estivesse, não seria da sua conta! E em terceiro, eu prefiro namorar o lunático do Flippy a passar dez segundos do seu lado!

Saiu da sala, com raiva.

Ainda faltava mais de meia hora para começarem as aulas, e por ser o último dia da primeira semana de aula boa parte dos alunos tinha faltado. Flaky sabia que muito provavelmente suas amigas não iriam, o que a deixava sozinha com _ele._ E agora, como se não bastasse isso, Shifty espalharia boatos pela escola toda de que ela estava namorando com aquele garoto psicótico!

Flippy não era normal. Qualquer um que andasse por aí com uma farda do exército e uma faca ameaçando as pessoas não poderia ser normal. Um cara capaz de cortá-la e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido não era nem um pouco normal. Céus, uma pessoa com a capacidade de tingir os cabelos de verde não tinha os parafusos no lugar!

Ela se sentou, desolada, no pátio. Viu alguns alunos mais velhos, do último ano, fazendo um círculo em torno de Lifty. Ele parecia estar vendendo algo ilícito, pelas olhadas que dava por cima do ombro. Flaky não ligou, sabia que mais dia, menos dia aqueles dois iam acabar ultrapassando todos os limites e se dando muito mal, mas não se importava. Eles bem que mereciam.

Subitamente Shifty apareceu no pátio e foi para junto do irmão. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras, o de boné voltou a negociar com os alunos veteranos enquanto o outro ia na direção da secretaria. Isso era, no mínimo, preocupante, pois separados os dois causavam o dobro de problemas!

Ela não quis ficar assistindo às armações dos Stoll, portanto, foi voltando para a sala de aula. No entanto, ao entrar no corredor ouviu alguém chamá-la:

- Oi, Flake!

Virou-se, com raiva, mas não conseguiu manter a expressão carregada ao se deparar com seu pesadelo de carne e osso. Como em todos os outros dias da semana, ele usava jaqueta e calças camufladas, coturnos e a boina verde. Com uma mochila grande demais, todos os dias ele parecia pronto para ir à guerra assim que terminasse a lição de Gramática ou coisa assim. Sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta, e mesmo sabendo que seria rude demais virar as costas e correr na direção da classe, foi o que ela fez. Infelizmente, para cada três passos dela bastava um de Flippy, e ele a alcançou antes que percorresse cinco metros, agarrando seu pulso. A menina sentiu que estava prestes a hiperventilar.

_De novo. Ótimo. Ele vai me fazer ter mais um ataque!_

- Ei, ei, eu não vou machucar você. Só quero conversar.

Flaky não o encarou. Tremia dos pés à cabeça, e as palmas de suas mãos estavam úmidas. Respirava rápido e aos arrancos, olhando em volta como se buscasse uma saída. O corredor estava deserto, e a escola em geral, quase vazia. Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. O Colégio Happy Tree era um desses prédios antigos, feitos de blocos sólidos, e dificilmente ouviriam os gritos se uma pessoa fosse morta dentro de uma daquelas salas. Esse pensamento feliz fez a garota choramingar baixinho ao encarar Flippy. Ele a olhava com uma expressão confusa, quase como se não soubesse o motivo de tanto medo.

– Você tentou me matar! - ela guinchou, levando a mão livre ao pescoço num gesto instintivo de defesa – você me agarrou, me prendeu e tentou me degolar, Finch, não diga que não tentou!

– Chhhh, para de escândalo, Flaky! Tenho que conversar sério com você. Nos vemos depois da aula, vamos sair e comer alguma coisa. Ok?

– Não!

Se não soubesse que ele era louco, diria que a expressão nos olhos dele – nesse momento escuros, cor de musgo – era de tristeza.

Não podia deixar de se sentir curiosa, apesar de aterrorizada. Como ele podia num momento agir como um delinquente e depois ser tão atencioso? E como diabos podia, depois de encostar aquela faca medonha em seu pescoço, esperar que não fugisse dele como um camundongo de um leão?

– Flaky, por favor. Uma chance. Só uma. Mas não podemos conversar aqui dentro da escola!

Inspirando profundamente para se controlar, ela tentou não ser convencida pela expressão do garoto, algo muito próximo a um cãozinho abandonado na chuva. Sentiu um arrepio descendo por sua coluna.

_Eu vou me arrepender. Sei que vou me arrepender. Espero que as meninas levem flores bem bonitas no meu enterro._

– Tudo bem. Mas em um lugar público, com bastante gente.

O sinal da primeira aula tocou e ela foi para a classe, com Flippy em seus calcanhares. Ótimo. Agora tinha um encontro com o diabo em pessoa. Ele provavelmente ia matá-la, isso se ela não tivesse um ataque cardíaco antes!

* * *

><p>Já era ruim o bastante ter marcado de se encontrar com ele depois da aula, portanto, Flaky fez o impossível para não dar atenção a ele durante os três períodos de matemática. Mesmo assim, se pegou observando o perfil sério do rapaz mais vezes do que a prudência recomendaria, e ele sempre acabava percebendo e devolvendo o olhar, divertido. Parecia achar graça nos guinchos assustados da menina, que desviava o olhar depressa. Na terceira vez em que isso aconteceu ele arrancou uma folha do caderno, escreveu algo e dobrou no formato de um pássaro, como o que deixara em sua carteira mais cedo, e jogou para ela. Flaky o apanhou no ar e desdobrou com dedos trêmulos.<p>

"_Não precisa ficar com essa cara. Eu não vou te morder... a não ser que você queira XD"_

Olhou para Flippy, a tempo de vê-lo dar um meio-sorriso de tirar o fôlego e passar a língua pelos lábios bem lentamente. A ruiva começou a sentir falta de ar e levou a mão ao peito, arfando.

_Não. Uma crise agora não, por favor..._

Respirou devagar e fechou os olhos, contando de um até dez. Acalmou-se, e quando viu tinha outro bilhete sobre sua carteira.

"_Você fica uma gracinha com medo. Dá até vontade de te assustar mais!"_

Ela soltou um ganido tão agudo quanto o apito de uma chaleira e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ouviu -o rindo, e encolheu-se na cadeira. Ele estava brincando com seus temores!

Decidiu ignorá-lo, o que era bem difícil levando em conta que estava alerta de tal forma a ouvir o ruído da respiração dele e sentir quando se mexia na cadeira. Os minutos se arrastavam, mas passavam. Flippy não mandou mais recadinhos, talvez por ter percebido que e continuasse assim ela teria um enfarto ou coisa parecida, e a deixou copiar a lição em paz. A garota relaxou devagar, e se concentrou em resolver uma equação extremamente complexa. Estava quebrando a cabeça para descobrir o valor de um maldito "x" quando ouviu risadinhas e cochichos próximos. Espiou com o canto dos olhos e viu os gêmeos Stoll passando um bilhete para Flippy. Este o abriu e leu, o sorriso sarcástico desaparecendo de seu rosto à medida que tomava conhecimento do conteúdo. Ele amassou o papel e o jogou no chão, passou as mãos pela testa úmida de suor e abriu a mochila com violência. Jogou os cadernos lá dentro e tirou um frasco de pílulas, engoliu duas delas a seco e sacudiu a cabeça com força.

Flaky arrastou sua cadeira para longe dele, tremendo, olhos arregalados e coração em disparada. Agarrou a borda da carteira com força, mordendo os lábios, num esforço supremo para não gritar.

– F-Flippy?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça de novo e se virou para a garota com uma expressão furiosa e os olhos fechados.

– _Que foi?_

– Você... você está bem?

O garoto soltou um som estranho e gutural, uma mistura de risada e rosnado. Abriu os olhos devagar, fazendo Flaky quase cair estirada no chão com um enfarto fulminante: eles estavam brilhantes e amarelos como os de um gato selvagem.

– Nunca estive melhor, queridinha.

O sinal do intervalo tocou. Ele agarrou a mochila e saiu correndo, deixando-a atônita e trêmula em sua cadeira.

* * *

><p><em>Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. Posso voltar agora e fingir que não vi nada, fazer de conta que não li aquilo.<em>

Mas não conseguiria, e sabia disso. Algo nele – seu humor instável, seu sarcasmo ácido, sua ousadia e ao mesmo tempo sua estranha doçura – a atraía e ao mesmo tempo repelia. Sem falar na curiosidade, que apesar do medo não era pouca, que tinha a respeito das súbitas mudanças de personalidade. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que a levara até a escada para o terraço depois de ler o bilhete amassado no chão.

"_Sabemos de tudo. Se quiser manter nosso bico fechado, apareça no terraço da escola no intervalo."_

Não tinha a menor dúvida de que aquilo era coisa dos gêmeos Lifty e Shifty, e pelo estado de Flippy ao sair da classe, tinham descoberto alguma coisa séria sobre ele. Somente a perspectiva de descobrir o que havia por trás daqueles momentos de insanidade dele (e da volta ao normal e um piscar de olhos) fez Flaky continuar subindo a escada empoeirada e cheia de teias de aranha.

Chegou à porta do terraço, que estava entreaberta. Aproximou-se devagar e espiou para fora, mas só pôde ver as costas dos Stoll e, por cima das cabeças deles, o topo da boina de Flippy.

– … e vai ser o tempo exato, Finch. Pelo teste que fizemos na segunda-feira, você não vai ter problemas. Não é mesmo?

Os gêmeos riram como duas hienas, e o outro soltou um rosnado.

– Faço o que vocês quiserem, mas não digam nada a ninguém.

Antes Flaky suspeitava de que ele era um delinquente da pior espécie, mas agora que o vira fazendo acordos com Lifty e Shifty Stoll, tinha certeza. Ninguém que se envolvesse com aqueles dois era boa pessoa. Ainda assim... quando não estava tendo um surto psicótico ele era tão gentil e doce...

_Mas ele tentou me matar!_

Coçou a cabeça e bufou, irritada, ao espanar os flocos de caspa da blusa. Lá fora, no terraço, a conversa dos três continuava:

– E nem pense em contar para a sua amiguinha piolhenta, ou vai se arrepender!

– Melhor – o outro gêmeo emendou – _ela_ vai se arrepender!

Eles gargalharam e se viraram para a porta. A garota disparou para longe dali o mais silenciosamente que pôde, e se escondeu embaixo da escada. Ouviu os gêmeos passando por ela, rindo e cochichando, e quando eles sumiram de vista subiu para o terraço novamente.

Flippy estava no mesmo lugar, de costas para ela, segurando no alambrado com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Sentindo-se terrivelmente idiota, ela bateu na porta aberta. O garoto se retesou inteiro, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

– Vá embora!

Flaky quase saltou para fora da própria pele com o grito dele e virou-se para descer correndo, mas estacou quando foi chamada:

– Espere!

Voltou-se para o rapaz. Ele ainda estava de costas, mas tinha soltado o alambrado e segurava os próprios cabelos com força, a boina largada no chão.

– O... o q-que foi?

– Flaky, eu... me desculpa. Mesmo. Sei que deve achar que eu estou brincando com você... me perdoa, por favor.

– Eu... ah... bem... – a menina não sabia ao certo o que dizer, afinal, ele estava certo...

– Mas eu não faço isso por mal... acredite em mim, por favor...

Ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, não sabia nem o que pensar daquela situação. Sem perceber, foi se aproximando do garoto, que se abaixou até se sentar no chão. Soluçava e chorava baixinho, fazendo Flaky ficar sem palavras e ações. Chegou perto o bastante para tocá-lo no ombro.

– Fiquei preocupada. Achei que você ia matar os dois.

Sentiu que ele estremecia e parava de chorar.

– Matar? – a voz dele estava oca, inexpressiva, em contraposição ao tom emocionado de agora há pouco, e a ruiva engoliu em seco, assustada. Recuou um passo.

– Flippy? – chamou, incerta.

Ele virou o rosto lentamente para encará-la. Por um momento a menina sorriu de volta para ele, mas seu sorriso pareceu escorrer pelo rosto ao ver-lhe o esgar maldoso e cruel.

– Olá, vadia. Sentiu saudades?


	4. A Fera à solta

_**Oláááá! Mais um capítulo pronto, ainda que curtinho. Quero reviews, sou movida a reviews, não escrevo se não tiver reviews! (ou até escrevo, mas não posto XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: HTF infelizmente não me pertence *chuiff***_

**Capítulo 4**

Susto. Medo. Pânico. Terror absoluto. Flaky por um instante achou que ia desmaiar, mas seu corpo pareceu entrar em piloto automático para se defender: antes que pudesse sequer pensar, já tinha se virado e corria para a saída. Inutilmente, pois bastou que ele agarrasse seu tornozelo para fazê-la cair no chão como um saco de batatas. Desajeitada como era, mal conseguiu proteger o rosto com as mãos, e ainda assim sentiu a pulseira de seu relógio arranhando-lhe a bochecha. Tentou se afastar dele, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e a puxou de volta. A menina se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte e segurou-a, sentada em seu colo. Agarrou sua cabeleira ruiva com uma das mãos e com a outra puxou sabe Deus de onde aquela faca medonha, que encostou em seu pescoço. A mochila dela tinha caído longe.

Lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo rosto da garota, ardendo ao alcançar o corte em sua face, e Flippy parecia maravilhado com seu desespero. Ele sorria como o gato de Cheshire e seus olhos frios eram dois topázios lapidados. Puxou seus cabelos e ela gemeu de dor.

– Achou que ia se safar de mim, não é? Achou que eu não ia te pegar? Vou te contar um segredo, amorzinho – aproximou os lábios de seu rosto e lambeu uma gota de sangue misturada com lágrimas, provocando-lhe um arrepio de nojo e medo – _ninguém_ escapa de Flippy Finch!

– V-v-você é louco!

Ele deu uma risada rouca e profunda. Começou a cantarolar, passando a ponta da faca por seu rosto como se estivesse a desenhá-lo:

– _Hush, little baby, don't say a word or Flippy's gonna stab you and drink your blood..._

Flaky não conseguia evitar os soluços, mas fora isso, estava catatônica. Não conseguia se mexer, gritar e tinha suas dúvidas de que estava respirando. E quando ele falou a garota sentiu no rosto o hálito dele, uma mistura de menta, Coca-cola e algo mais amargo (_deve ser sangue, ele é um monstro! – _pensou a menina), o que também não ajudava em nada.

– Tão pequena e delicada... me dá vontade de cortar e morder essa pele macia só pra te ver sangrando...

Encostou a lâmina da faca no pescoço dela, fazendo-a sentir o metal gelado em sua pele quente.

– P-por favor, Flip-py, já chega...

Ele puxou seus cabelos, e ela gritou. O sorriso diabólico tinha sumido de seu rosto, substituído por uma expressão de fúria. Flaky se debateu e tentou fugir, mas ele a segurou com força e encostou a ponta da faca sob seu queixo.

– Quem diz se já chega, quem decide a hora de parar, quem decide se já foi o bastante SOU EU!

E, como que para ilustrar suas palavras, ele a puxou para si e a beijou.

Não foi um beijo romântico e delicado de cinema. Tampouco desajeitado e tímido como os poucos que já recebera. Foi forte, impulsivo, possessivo, fazendo-a ficar de pernas bambas, olhos arregalados e sem fôlego. Flippy mordeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo a menina gemer, e quando ela o fez invadiu sua boca com a língua quente e úmida, tornando o contato ainda mais profundo e dominador. Enquanto isso ele a acariciava com a lâmina fria, passando-a por seu pescoço e pelo ombro que a blusa deixava descoberto. A mão que antes puxava seus cabelos agora a segurava pela nuca com firmeza. Os olhos dela se fecharam lenta e involuntariamente quando sentiu que ele massageava sua nuca, provocando calafrios por todo seu corpo. A faca foi guardada e a menina sentiu a mão dele arranhando-a bem de leve sob a blusa, o que a fez gemer e arquear a coluna, colando seu corpo no dele. Flippy se inclinou para a frente devagar, e no instante seguinte os dois estavam deitados no chão. Flaky já não pensava, apenas reagia enquanto ele tomava as atitudes. Separou seus lábios dos dela e desceu por seu pescoço beijando e mordiscando a pele quente, quase febril. Ela não conseguiu conter um gemido de protesto quando as mãos dele se afastaram de seu corpo, apenas o bastante para livrá-lo da jaqueta. Segurou as mãos dela e as colocou sobre o próprio peito, fazendo-a sentir seus músculos bem definidos através do tecido fino da camiseta preta. Mais uma vez suas bocas se encontraram, num beijo cada vez mais apaixonado e violento, um pouco brutal até, percebeu ela ao sentir gosto de sangue. Flippy segurou-a pelo pescoço e a encarou, respirando com dificuldade, seu sorriso mais insano estampado no rosto. Foi aí que todo o peso do que estava fazendo a atingiu.

Estava no terraço.

Isolada de toda a escola.

Trocando beijos e amassos com um cara que mal conhecia.

_E que tinha tentado matá-la!_

Mais uma vez seu cérebro pareceu entrar em modo de autodefesa: ela gritou e o aranhou no rosto. O rapaz praguejou e segurou-lhe os pulsos.

– O que você pensa que está...

Foi automático. Flippy estava sobre ela, de pernas abertas. No auge de seu desespero, tudo o que ela fez foi levantar uma perna e o acertar em cheio com uma joelhada.

Ele soltou um gemido estrangulado, seus olhos escurecendo lentamente enquanto marejavam com lágrimas de agonia. Afastou-se dela quase rastejando e sentou-se no chão, com as duas mãos no local delicado onde tinha sido atingido, arfando e choramingando. Encostou a cabeça no alambrado, respirando fundo. Flaky estava em choque, sentada no chão, os olhos muito abertos em perplexidade.

Ele se levantou devagar ainda curvado de dor. No entanto, quando olhou para a garota pareceu a ela que a confusão e a vergonha que sentia era bem pior que a sensação física.

– Flaky, eu não queria... me perdoa...

Nesse momento um toque alto os assustou. Era o celular dela, dentro da bolsa, cuja campainha tocava a canção-tema de "A Bela e a Fera". Flippy deu um sorriso triste, pegando sua mochila e a boina no chão.

– Muito apropriado.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o garoto saiu e desceu as escadas aos saltos, deixando-a ali.

Lentamente, como num sonho, ela pegou sua bolsa e sacou o telefone. Era Petunia.

– A... alô?

– Oi, Flake! Tudo bem?

– Tá... tá tudo bem sim...

– Onde você tá?

– No colégio, lógico.

– Quer ir ao cinema hoje depois da aula?

A ruivinha respirou fundo. Era disso que precisava, um pouco de vida real. Cinema e milk-shakes, pipoca, guaraná e conversa de garotas. Reclamar dos professores e olhar vitrines. Não que ela fosse tão ligada nisso quanto as amigas, mas pelo menos era melhor do que ficar em casa sem fazer nada, se lembrando das cenas horríveis que tinham se passado ali.

– Tá, pode ser...

– Isso! – ela ouviu as risadinhas de Giggles ao fundo, e foi como se um alarme de perigo disparasse dentro de sua cabeça – vamos passar aí na escola pra pegar você.

– Por algum acaso algum menino vai também?

A amiga deu um risinho sem graça. Bingo. Era mais um daqueles estúpidos encontros de casais, em que elas levavam seus namorados ou "ficantes" e algum amigo solteiro deles. Flaky voltou a afundar em desânimo. Se tivesse que ouvir mais uma vez Sniffles enumerando as diferenças entre as naves dos filmes de Star Wars, preferia dar um passeio com o maníaco do Finch!

– Ah, não vai ser ruim. Cuddles chamou a Gig pra sair, e já que Toothy sempre anda com ele...e temos uma surpresinha pra você...

– Petunia, eu acho que...

– Espera aí, tenho outra ligação. Já te ligo.

– Ok.

A ruiva desligou. Pôs a mochila nas costas e olhou no relógio. A penúltima aula estava quase no fim, nem adiantava muito descer para a classe... o jeito era ir pra casa. Deu de ombros e levantou-se. Arrumou os cabelos na medida do possível e espanou o pó das roupas. Seu celular tocou, com uma mensagem de texto.

"_Não vamos mais, deixa pra semana que vem. Beijos, P."_

Suspirou aliviada e virou-se para sair. Nesse instante sua visão periférica captou um vislumbre de verde-oliva e ela deu um pulo, assustada, achando que era _ele._ Mas era só um amontoado de tecido no chão. Flaky aproximou-se devagar, como se aquilo fosse explodir. Mas não era uma bomba, era algo bem pior.

_A jaqueta dele._


	5. Lembranças

**Olá pessoal! Depois de um milhão de anos de espera, publicando o quinto capítulo... minha vida está um pouco corrida, com ****trabalho, namorado, RPG e outras histórias... além disso, estou traduzindo a fic para o inglês\o/ o segundo capítulo logo mais estará on na língua do Tio Sam (ou da Rainha, se preferirem XD)**

**Esse capítulo demorou mais porque tenho uma dificuldade enorme para escrever anticlímax... . mas se tudo der certo, o próximo vai sair bem mais rápido. Conto com a paciência de vocês!**

**Chega de enrolação, vamos ao que interessa.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>  
><em>

_Eu sou louca. Completamente insana. Tenho parafusos a menos. Só assim pra fazer uma coisa dessas. _

Flaky olhou nervosamente em volta. Todos os alunos estavam saindo do colégio, conversando absortos. Nenhum deles parecia reparar no volume extra em sua mochila, e não via sinal de Flippy em lugar algum. Saiu também, olhando para trás a todo instante, como se tivesse medo de que ele fosse saltar de uma lata de lixo e matá-la. Não sabia qual hipótese a assustava mais: encontrar o garoto e devolver a jaqueta ou ir para casa com ela na mochila.

_Se eu jogar fora ninguém nunca vai desconfiar. Ninguém sabe que fui eu quem pegou. Vou jogar no lixo!_

Mas não conseguiu. Cada vez que passava por um beco onde poderia descartar o agasalho havia gente demais em volta, alguns também estudantes voltando pra casa que a conheciam ainda que de vista. Assim foi até chegar em casa, e ao se ver diante do portão a ruivinha praguejou.

_Por que esse tipo de coisa tem que acontecer comigo?_

Entrou e foi direto para seu quarto. Jogou a mochila sobre a cama e a abriu com raiva. Por que tinha pegado a droga da jaqueta? Tirou-a de lá – estava cuidadosamente dobrada – e a estendeu sobre o colchão. Recendia a desodorante masculino e algo amargo e forte. Ela cheirou o colarinho. Nicotina. Não sabia que ele fumava...

_Flaky Furrow, você está ficando louca? Cheirando as roupas dele como se fosse uma mulher ciumenta? Ah, droga, por que raios eu tinha que pegar essa droga de jaqueta?_

Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as ideias e passou as mãos pelo rosto com força. Devia ter algum tipo de ímã para atrair desgraça e prolemas. Só assim para, dentre todas as garotas do colégio, Flippy ter se aproximado justamente dela!

Olhou para a janela, pensativa, e apoiou-se na cama. Sentiu algo rígido como papel cartão sob seus dedos, e viu que tinha a mão direita sobre um dos bolsos dianteiros da blusa dele.

Jamais soube o que a levou a ter aquele impulso. Curiosidade, reflexo, não importa. Flaky só soube que no instante seguinte estava com um maço de papéis na mão. Uma fotografia caiu a seus pés, e ela a pegou. Na parte de trás havia uma data, de quase dois anos atrás, escrita com a caligrafia angulosa que ela já conhecia bem. Logo abaixo havia três autógrafos floreados: "_Flippy, o demônio verde"_, _"Sneaky, o camaleão" _e _"Ka-Boom, o pavio curto"_. Olhou a imagem e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Eram três garotos sentados numa escadaria de mármore, usando uniformes verde-oliva desbotados sem estampa, e o do centro tinha os braços passados pelos ombros dos outros dois. Mesmo mais novo, magrelo e com uma expressão despreocupada e desafiadora no rosto, Flippy era inconfundível devido ao cabelo num abominável tom de verde e aos olhos intensos cor de musgo. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava um menino alto e franzino, de pele morena e olhos claros, os cabelos negros cortados bem curtos, usava uma lanterna de cabeça presa por uma faixa. Do outro lado havia um rapazinho mais baixo com orelhas de abano e os dentes da frente grandes demais, o cabelo castanho curto e arrepiado afastado da testa por um par de óculos de aviador com lentes vermelhas; uma penugem castanha sob seu nariz dava a entender que estava deixando crescer o bigode.

Flaky permaneceu de olhos fixos na foto por longos minutos, examinando a imagem. Era difícil imaginar aquele psicopata tão feliz e... _fofo?_ Sacudiu a cabeça, confusa, e voltou sua atenção para os outros papéis. Achou uma receita médica ilegível, um boletim do Centro St. Brutus Para Meninos Irrecuperáveis no final do semestre anterior, uma nota comunicando a expulsão de Flippy dessa escola datada de uma semana mais tarde e a carta de admissão do garoto no Colégio Happy Tree. Ela passou os olhos por cima desas duas últimas e voltou o olhar para o boletim, o que a fez rir. As notas eram terríveis, com a exceção de Biologia, História e... _Artes? _Como assim? Não era algo sequer imaginável, Flippy desenhando e pintando... como que para provar isso, o último papel era uma folha de sulfite dobrada em quatro. A garota a abriu e prendeu a respiração.

Não passava de um rascunho, mas podia identificar com clareza que era uma mulher sentada e abraçada aos joelhos, de perfil, o rosto voltado para a frente, vestindo uma camiseta longa e mais nada. Os cabelos longos e volumosos seriam o bastante, mas o rosto estava detalhado o suficiente – pequeno e delicado, olhos grandes, lábios em formato de coração – para que reconhecesse. Para que ela _se_ reconhecesse. Seu rosto ficou quente de vergonha no mesmo instante e seu coração disparou. Enfiou os papéis de qualquer jeito no bolso da jaqueta, que jogou embaixo da cama.

Por que raios Flippy faria um desenho _dela? _Podia jurar que Giggles, a loira sorridente, ou Petunia, a morena exótica, seriam modelos muito mais interessantes. Por que justo ela?

Deitou-se e ficou olhando para o ventilador de teto que girava preguiçosamente. O movimento das pás era lento e repetitivo, começou a lhe dar sono e a fez bocejar. Estava cansada, como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros, e ainda sentia dores no corpo e no corte da face. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao se lembrar da sensação da língua morna e úmida do garoto recolhendo lágrimas e gotas de sangue em sua bochecha, mas não era apenas um arrepio de medo. Tinha retribuído ao beijo dele, e tinha se sentido... _bem_ nos braços dele. Até se lembrar de que estava sendo abraçada e beijada por um maluco, é claro...

Flaky estava confusa, mas ao adormecer tinha duas certezas. Primeiro, de que Flippy era uma incógnita terrível e assustadora como uma equação geométrica, daquelas capazes de tirar seu sono e apetite por semanas. Segundo, de que jamais tinha experimentado um beijo tão bom...

* * *

><p>Ela sonhou. Em seu sonho, corria por uma floresta escura. Precisava fugir! Aquela sensação de perigo entrava pelos poros, aquele miasma sufocante de terror invadia suas narinas quando arfava buscando oxigênio, a escuridão profunda fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem e o chão pedregoso feria seus pés, mas nada disso a impedia de continuar. Sua vida estava em risco!<p>

Tropeçou e caiu no chão, batendo o rosto de encontro a uma raiz. Sentiu seus dentes se espatifando e o sangue enchendo sua boca, a dor se espalhando como um rastilho de pólvora. Ouviu um rosnado rouco atrás de si, e engoliu em seco. Era o fim, seu perseguidor a alcançara. Virou-se e viu, se aproximando na penumbra, um par de olhos amarelos brilhantes. Tentou se levantar, mas seus membros pareciam ser feitos de chumbo. Com horror crescente, viu o vulto se agigantar, os olhos vindo em sua direção como duas chamas vivas do próprio inferno. Conseguiu divisar as formas de um urso, mas parecia ser bem maior do que um urso normal. O bicho se aproximou devagar, farejando ruidosamente. Quando estava a cerca de dois metros dela, a menina percebeu que seu pelo não era marrom ou preto como era de se esperar, e sim... _verde? _O animal exibiu seus dentes afiados, e continuou chegando mais perto. A menina chorava em silêncio, aterrada, enquanto o monstro aproximava o focinho úmido de seu rosto até tocar com ele a ponta de seu nariz. Do fundo de sua garganta veio um rosnado profundo, que o fez se sacudir todo. Não... não era um rosnado... ele estava rindo! Seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente e os dentes cintilaram de um jeito macabro. Antes tinham parecido ser brancos, mas agora ela via que tinham manchas de sangue.

– Sentiu minha falta?

Flaky abriu os olhos. Estava suando frio e tremendo de susto. Seu celular tocava dentro da mochila no chão, ao lado da cama e ela o pegou, sentando-se ainda tonta para atendê-lo.

– A... alô?

– Oi, Flaky – a garota gemeu ao reconhecer a voz grave dele. Como diabos Flippy tinha conseguido seu número? – onde você está?

– P-por que você quer saber? – não conseguiu evitar o guincho de medo em que sua voz se transformara.

– Bom... talvez porque você tinha um encontro comigo depois da aula, não é?

Ela gelou. Tinha se esquecido completamente do encontro. E mesmo que tivesse se lembrado, o julgaria cancelado depois dos acontecimentos no terraço...

– E-eu... é... bem...

Flippy riu. Era um riso bem diferente de seu sonho, verdadeiramente animado, um pouco infantil até.

– Calma, garota. Eu não vou te engolir.

– Mas... mas...

– É o seguinte, a Giggles me ligou há uma meia hora mais ou menos, já que o cinema melou, amanhã nós vamos ao karaokê. Ela me pediu pra te avisar porque estava com a bateria do celular acabando.

Flaky bufou. Giggles era completamente viciada no celular, andava sempre com uma bateria reserva na bolsa. E agora essa, sabia que Flippy era a "surpresinha" do cinema... Por que essa maluca estava tentando juntar os dois? Não era aparente o bastante o medo que tinha dele? Durante a semana toda ela o evitara a todo custo na escola. Tinha tentado em vão mudar de lugar nas aulas, no que era sempre impedida pelas amigas. Tinha feito caminhos bizarros para voltar para casa sem passar pela rua dele. Ora, bolas! Tinha até mesmo passado por sua primeira crise de pânico em anos só por que ele pegou em sua mão!

– E-eu não vou!

– Mas...

– Tenho lições para terminar! Não vou nesse karaokê estúpido! Vocês podem não ligar a mínima para o futuro, mas eu...

– Flake.

– QUE FOI?

– Nós estudamos na mesma classe. E não temos lição de casa nesse fim de semana.

Ela sentiu que corava. Por que raios Flippy tinha que lembrá-la disso? Ele não podia simplesmente aceitar sua desculpa capenga e deixá-la em paz?

– Olha, eu sei que você não quer me ver. Mas precisamos conversar, estamos enrolados num mal-entendido desde que nos conhecemos. Eu não vou te machucar, Flaky.

– Mas...

– Confie em mim.

Ela quase podia ver os olhos dele brilhando e implorando. Estava assustada, lógico, mas não podia fingir que não sentia pena. Tinha sofrido com uma doença séria, e de todos os colegas somente Giggles e Petunia ficaram ao seu lado. Os outros riam quando ela chorava de medo, faziam piadinhas cruéis quando tinha falta de ar e achavam um show à parte quando desmaiava. Mesmo depois que tinha melhorado e parado com os remédios, continuava sendo a piada da vez no colégio, e odiava isso. Por algum motivo via em Flippy um reflexo seu: entrando e saindo da classe sozinho, não se socializando muito, não se aproximando nem mesmo do grupinho dos populares. Havia algo de estranho com ele...

– Flaky?

– O que?

– O pessoal vai se encontrar no karaokê às quatro. Que horas posso passar na sua casa pra te buscar?

A garota quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

– Vou com a Petunia direto pra lá.

– Mas eu moro mais perto da sua casa, e...

– O QUÊ? – ela agarrou convulsivamente o travesseiro e olhou pela janela aberta, como se esperasse vê-lo lá embaixo no quintal – Como você sabe onde eu moro?

– Não sei. Mas se você estava descendo a rua da minha casa de bicicleta pra ir à escola, mora perto daqui. Posso passar na sua casa pra te pegar, é mais fácil e fica no caminho, passo aí às...

– Não! Se quiser que eu vá, me deixe ir com a Petúnia, ok?

– Tudo bem, sem problemas.

_Espera aí... eu acabei de... MEU DEUS! Como eu sou burra! _O queixo de Flaky caiu. Tinha acabado de confirmar que iria ao karaokê. Fantástico!

Antes que pudesse se lamentar, ouviu barulhos na linha, como se houvesse alguém ao lado de Flippy, e logo depois veio a voz dele:

– Flake, vou ter que desligar. Não se esqueça de amanhã.

– Ahn... tá.

– Um beijo.

– Quê?

– Eu disse "um beijo" – por algum motivo havia um tom de riso na voz ele – tchau.

– Tchau...

Flippy desligou, e a menina baixou o celular lentamente. O sol já estava se pondo, tinha dormido a tarde toda. Ótimo. Tinha se livrado de um encontro com o assassino maluco, mas acabara arrumando outro.

_Mas vai ser no karaokê. As meninas vão levar mais alguém com certeza. Ele não vai me atacar num lugar público. Eu vou estar em segurança...espero._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são sempre bem vindas *0* <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
